


Ragots

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Gen, Humor, Rumors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le petit jeune de la division a trouvé un ragot sur le capitaine Kurotsuchi ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on en a des bien saignants comme ça !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragots

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Kusari est toujours le nom fanom de la chercheuse shinigami avec des chaînes dans sa coiffure.

"J'ai un ragot !" annonça triomphalement Rin en entrant dans la pièce. "Et un beau !"

L'équipe de recherche au complet lui accorda une attention immédiate, quoique modérée. La chasse aux bruits divers était un sport assez pratiqué au sein de la douxième division : cela permettait de tester de manière certaine des appareils d'espionnage indétectables, aussi bien que de glousser, en silence ou pas. De toute façon, la quête de la connaissance sous toute ses formes devait toujours être encouragée, par principe.

D'un autre côté, les petits jeunes avaient pour habitude d'énoncer comme des nouveautés des histoires de sexe, d'amour et assimilés, pour lesquelles tout le monde était au courant depuis des mois.

"C'est sur qui ?" demanda quand même Kusari, encourageante. Un ragot pas frais valait mieux que pas de ragot du tout.

"Sur le capitaine !" énonça Rin d'un air faussement modeste.

Les quelques bruits qui subsistaient dans la salle moururent aussi rapidement que la drosophile à laquelle on vient de trancher la tête. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait la réputation d'être totalement asexué. On ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille, ni d'ailleurs avec un homme. Sa seule compagnie était formée de certains de ses officiers avec qui il discutait froidement de problèmes scientifiques, et de ses multiples victimes. Et même avec elles, il était exclusivement porté sur la torture non-sexuelle, du moins si on croyait les affirmations de Nemu, la seule d'entre elles qui était (parfois) ressortie du laboratoire dans un état propice à répondre à des questions.

En bref, si c'était vrai, c'était effectivement un ragot de premier choix.

Et même si ce n'était pas vrai, cela avait le mérite d'ouvrir à l'esprit des possibilités insoupçonnées.

"Avec qui ?" demanda Hiyosu, qui trouvait que le suspense avait déjà assez duré.

"Avec la fille du clan Shiba !"

Il y eut un silence, le temps que chacun des membres de l'équipe puisse se rappeler ce qu'il savait de Kuukaku Shiba.

"Ce ne serait pas un mauvais choix." approuva Kusari. "Elle a du caractère. Et de jolis yeux."

"En plus, elle est assez douée dans sa matière. La poudre à canon, la balistique. Elle a fait des jolies innovations, parait-il." ajouta Akon d'un ton approbateur.

"Et elle a des seins énormes." compléta Hiyosu.

Leur attention était maintenant complètement fixée sur Rin, dont la fierté était pratiquement palpable.

"Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'il lui a juste parlé, je pense qu'il peut y avoir d'autres explications." dit Akon d'une voix redevenue neutre, mettant le nouveau à l'épreuve.

"C'est pas clair ! Comme s'il parlait aux gens, d'habitude !" Kusari, elle aussi, se retourna vers Rin. "Raconte, raconte !"

"Eh bien, il était en train de lui proposer une prothèse pour son bras, très perfectionnée, et le tout absolument gratuitement !"

Il y eut un silence. En effet, la générosité était une des capacités les plus déficientes du capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose.

"Et alors ?" demanda Kusari. "Elle a accepté son invitation romantique au laboratoire ?"

"En fait, elle lui a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas de prothèses, perfectionnées ou pas."

"Et il l'a incrustée dans le mur ?" demanda Hiyosu. Ce n'est pas qu'il était contre le fait d'inviter la fille du clan Shiba au laboratoire, mais après tout, des morceaux de fille du clan Shiba, ça ne serait pas si mal non plus...

"Même pas !" Rin était excité comme un électron. "Il lui a dit que si c'était nécessaire, il pouvait faire mieux qu'une prothèse, il pouvait lui rendre son vrai bras !"

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

"Comme c'est chou !" s'exclama Kusari.

Mais Akon interrompit, de sa voix calme. "Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas intéressé du tout de cette façon, il veut juste un sujet d'expériences pour savoir si on peut effectivement faire repousser un bras tombé depuis si longtemps..."

"Mais si c'était le cas, il lui suffirait de couper les bras d'une ou deux personnes, puis d'attendre suffisamment longtemps ! Non, tu es vraiment anti-romantique. Ou alors, tu es faché, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui as trouvé celui-là."

Akon soupira, et émit un commentaire peu flatteur sur le départ du capitaine Urahara qui avait placé Kusari dans un état grave de manque de ragots.

"Mais au fait," lui demanda Rin avec curiosité, "ce serait vraiment difficile pour le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Il est pourtant très avancé, dans les études sur la régénération, pas vrai ?"

"Parce qu'il a les implantations nécessaires." expliqua Akon. "C'est autrement difficile de recréer des organes chez quelqu'un qui ne les a pas - ou même, ne les avait pas au moment de l'accident, surtout quand c'est ancien."

"Il y a des recherches dans ce sens, on ne peut pas le nier." contesta Hiyosu.

"Voui, mais c'est au stade très expérimental !" s'exclama Kusari. "Personnellement, je ne me risquerais pas à ce genre de choses. On risque de se retrouver vierge, ou avec des cheveux de vingt mètres de long, ou _pire_ , avant que le bras ait même commencé à repousser !"

"Et alors ?" demanda Hiyosu à Rin qui trouvait qu'on le négligeait. "Elle a accepté, cette fois ?"

"Eh bien, en fait... non. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas remplacer son bras, pour se souvenir de sa stupidité au moment où elle l'avait perdu."

"Et ensuite ?" Kusari fumait d'impatience.

"Il lui a dit qu'il était stupide de ne pas chercher à réparer ses erreurs."

"Ca me semble assez vrai." observa Akon.

"Et elle a répondu que même dans ce cas, ce n'était pas ses oignons à lui." continua Rin.

"Et alors ?" demanda Hiyosu. "Il l'a incrustée dans le mur ?"

"En fait, oui. Enfin, il a essayé. Mais elle a réussi à esquiver. Ils sont partis en s'insultant mutuellement."

Kusari prit l'air un peu déçue, puis leva le poing "Tant mieux, ça lui permettra de réessayer ! Les filles faciles ne sont pas toujours les meilleures, loin de là ! Courage, capitaine ! On est tous avec vous !"

Personne ne pensa à l'arrêter, même si Akon suveillait du coin de l'oeil, au cas où elle tenterait de monter sur la table pour faire une proclamation supplémentaire - les tables n'étaient pas toujours très stables, dans cette salle-là.

En fait, ils étaient tous en train de peser la nouvelle dans leur tête, de mesurer son importance, et surtout de chercher à déterminer s'il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans ou pas.

Le problème, quand on a un capitaine sadique psychopathe, est que personne n'ose lui poser ce genre de questions pour avoir une réponse claire.

Mais quand on voit à quel point le moindre ragot permet d'avoir des images mentales aussi amusantes que dérangeantes pendant bien six mois, on se dit qu'il y a des compensations.


End file.
